


Collision

by sabrinabayonet



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinabayonet/pseuds/sabrinabayonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collision is an isolated event in which two or more moving bodies (colliding bodies) exert forces on each other for a relatively short time. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This the first fic I upload here. Just to see if it gets reviews. If you liked it, please leave a comment! Enjoy.

Jade's POV

Stars. Constellations. Galaxies. And all that stuff. I have to study all that and much more for my next exam. I’m currently taking an Astronomy course at my college. I don’t hate it. I like the idea that we are all created from stars and that it all started with a bang, sounds exciting. The exam’s in a week, so every chance I’ve got, I use it to go to this quiet little coffee shop on campus. I sit far from the entrance, so it’s quieter down here. I drink my black coffee (my favourite) and study for hours. What a good student, you may think. Yeah, well, I wanna do better than I did in high school. 

“Hiii, may I take your order?” asked a rather cheerful voice. I didn't look up from my book and kept reading. Must be the new waitress. Don’t really care. Don’t have time to socialize at the moment.

“Black coffee.” I replied dryly, still don’t looking up. 

“Coming right up.” she said and I could practically hear the smile in her voice. Why is she so happy? Focus, Jade, you gotta ace that test. I listen to my conscience and push that perky little voice to the back of my mind. Venus is considerably hotter than Mercury, even though it is further away from the Sun. The thickness of Venus’ atmosphere traps heat near the surface of the planet. Well, would you look at that? Way to go Venus, you’re hotter than Mercury. That’s cool. 

“Here you go.” that voice says again and I see she has trouble putting the mug on the table since I’ve taken all of the space to put my books and random pages. I make a little space and she puts the mug there. 

“Thank y-” when I looked up, I couldn’t finish my sentence because she left me breathless. The first I noticed was her red hair, who wouldn’t notice it? For fuck’s sake, this girl is like a walking neon light. She has these big doe eyes, that make me feel lost in them. She’s just, so beautiful. I lower my vision and see her name tag. Kat, it reads. I furrow my brow. She notices.

“Oh, please don't pay attention to my name tag. They got it wrong. They thought it was Kat as in Katherine, but it’s actually Cat with a C as in Caterina. But call me just Cat.” she spoke so fast I wondered if she breathed. Damn. I smiled a bit and nodded understanding.

“Alright, Just Cat.” I said and she giggled. “I come here a lot and this is the first time I see you.”

“I want to make money while I study.” she says and flicks a lock of hair that was on her shoulder. I wonder what it’s like to run my fingers through- 

“Well, I should probably leave you so you can keep studying.” she says and then stretches her hand. Oh, she wants me to shake it. “I didn’t get your name.” I try to ignore the electrifying feeling I got when our hands touched.

“Jadelyn. But call me just Jade.” I replied.

“Alright, Just Jade. I gotta get back to work now.” she says with a sly smirk. I can't help but to smile back. I feel a burst of butterflies in my stomach when she heads back. What the fuck? No, I can't have feelings for this girl I barely know. I've never felt like this so quick about someone. I force myself to keep reading to get my mind off that distracting girl. OK, so, where was I? Oh right, how hot is Venus. 

When I said she was distracting, I wasn't fucking kidding. Every time she would have a customer call her name or whenever she would give an order, our eyes would meet. I don't know, I think I feel her first than I see her. I kinda know she’s there, and she must feel it too because she looks at my direction as well. Sometimes she would give me a little smile and I would look down, embarrassed. What is she doing to me?

When it got dark , I decided I've had enough so I got up, packed all my stuff and headed to the counter. The place was almost empty except for this guy paying his order. I stand behind and couldn't help but notice a medium jar above the counter. It had something written in a paper. When the guy finally left, I could see better. It read Facts Jar. That’s the stupidest th-

“Don’t forget to read a random fact before you leave, Jade.” Cat said and I lift my sight to see her behind the counter, arranging things back there, preparing to close the shop. I paid my order to this other girl behind the cash register. 

“Uh, sure.” maybe it’s not that stupid. I stuck my hand inside and took a little piece of paper out. Fact #35: A collision is an isolated event in which two or more moving bodies (colliding bodies) exert forces on each other for a relatively short time. How appropriate. It’s like it’s talking about us. I look up and notice she’s smiling at me. I smiled back and say goodbye. 

It became an usual thing. Whenever I got there, she would already have my order ready. We would talk whenever we could. She told me how she was the one that came up with the Jar. And how she was studying Fine Arts at this same college. When she was with another customer, she would look at me and make a silly face and I would just smile and look down. OK, maybe I fell for her. And I can tell she likes me too, which makes me excited. I've never been with a girl before, in any way.

This one time, when she was the one that had to close the shop. I was the last customer, so we were alone in the shop. I was waiting for her so we could head out together. She was in the other side of the counter. She went to get her bag and returned.

“Aren't you going to read a fact?” she asked. She was really proud of that Jar, I must say. But I didn't want to do that.

“I have a better idea.” I replied and leaned in above the counter. I kissed her. She was shocked for a moment but then relaxed and stretched her hand to put it on the back of my neck. It was a soft kiss, after a few seconds we stood back. She walked to me, still looking a little surprised.

“Do that again.” she whispered and pressed her body against mine. I smiled and kissed her. Hard, this time. That was my favourite way to end a day. 

The day after that, when her shift ended and she was about to leave. I left her a Fact of my own on my table when I was leaving. I'm guessing she got it ‘cause when I was in my dorm, almost going to bed, I heard a knock and it was her. I didn't have the chance to say something before her lips were on mine. It was a good idea to give her that fact. 

Fact #36: I love you.


End file.
